Sin embargo, Nitori
by Japiera
Summary: Terminado. A lo mejor no es el mejor nadador. Ni siquiera un buen nadador. Es desordenado y suele dejar las cosas a medias. Sin embargo, Nitori también tiene algo que contar, aunque solo sean defectos. Una historia de complejos. Spoiler 2da temporada, referencias a FrFr.
1. Del respeto

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 1  
**D**el respeto

Nitori dejó a un lado el portaminas y observó su cronograma. Al estudio de historia le seguía el de literatura, y ya no había nada más que memorizar de la aristocracia del Heian, de momento. Cerró el folio y lo dejó sobre la pila de papeles con cuidado, o esta podría irse abajo en cualquier minuto.

Ya había acumulado muchos folios sobre el escritorio.

A Matsuoka-senpai no le haría gracia percatarse del desorden de la habitación. Pero a Nitori qué podía importarle: Matsuoka-senpai ya no dormía allí. Esto lo pensó con más amargura que otra clase de sentimiento.

—¡Nitori-senpai! ¡Nitori-senpai!

El escandaloso de Mikoshiba entró revoloteando y sembrando destrucción a su paso, moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo. Como el aleteo de una libélula roja, pensó Nitori.

—Nitori-senpai, no vas a creer quien me ha venido a visitar.

—Gou —adivinó.

No se trataba de una suposición demasiado difícil. Y por la forma en que estalló Mikoshiba, supo que sí, se trataba de ella.

—¡GOU-SAN! ¡GOU-SAN! ¡GOU-SAN VINO A VER A ESTA TALENTOSA NUTRIA!

O a su hermano, dedujó Nitori.

Pero Mikoshiba nunca llegaría a esa deducción, y a Nitori qué más le daba que se autoengañase. Pero se lamentó cuando el muchacho pelirrojo, en un arrebato de alegría, extendió sus brazos y sin querer, golpeó la alta pila de folios.

Los folios se vinieron abajo y arrastraron cuadernos y lápices a su paso. Y el odio opacó los ojos de Nitori, la temperatura de la habitación descendió cinco grados.

Nitori no siempre se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía, a su alrededor todo se enfriaba.

Mikoshiba, por supuesto, ni se enteró. Lo más probable es que, como las nutrias, poseyera bajo la piel una capa de grasa gruesa y compacta que funcionase como buffer de temperatura. Claro, porque el muchacho siguió aleteando por la habitación, y luego desapareció de forma tan inesperada y abrupta como hubo aparecido.

Nitori suspiró, y resignado, se agachó a recoger los folios.

Su flequillo gris se meció de un lado a otro.

Soy su senpai y aún no me respeta, pensó Nitori. Debía ser por la diferencia de altura, o porque no era tan buen nadador como él. Porque no tenía un apodo genial (aunque _nutria_ no era necesariamente genial, pero ofensivo mucho menos), o porque carecía de ese aire de respeto de Matsuoka-senpai.

No era justo.

Matsuoka-senpai era alto, y el mejor nadador. Mucho mejor nadador que esa nutria, o ese tipo de Tokio tan arrogante y que tanto acaparaba la atención de su senpai.

De repente, Matsuoka-senpai le reemplazó y andaba para todas partes con ese sujeto de ojos de color impreciso. ¿Eran verdes? ¿Eran azules? Ese tipo de seguro usaba lentes de contacto. Unos lentes con imanes de verdad, negativos, y habían atraído a Matsuoka-senpai quien ahora era tan positivo.

Apenas Matsuoka puso un pie fuera de la habitación, se había olvidado de Nitori.

Eso tampoco era justo.

Nitori siempre estuvo al lado de su senpai en los momentos difíciles. Se quedaba hasta las tantas de la noche con Matsuoka-senpai en la piscina, registrando sus tiempos cada vez más bajos. A veces tenía que estudiar, a veces tenía que estudiar mucho, pero sin importar sus responsabilidades, Nitori apoyó a su senpai.

Le apoyó porque eso es lo que hacen los kohai. Y los amigos.

Le tendía la mano para ayudarle a salir de la piscina, le arrojaba una bebida isotónica, sonreía por los dos porque alguien tenía que hacerlo, y apagaba la luz de la habitación cuando se lo pedían, aunque el _manga_ estuviese en su mejor momento.

Ahora resultaba que Nitori era el senpai de alguien más, y Matsuoka-senpai no actuaba como su senpai.

¿Era muy despreciable pensar que prefería a su senpai antes, cuando no hablaba con nadie del club, más que con él? Seguramente Nitori era desagradable por muchos motivos.

Pero literatura, eso era lo que realmente importaba en aquel momento. Dejó la pila de folios sobre el escritorio y buscó en su mochila el libro que comentarían en clase la próxima semana. _Dinos cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura_. Por el título, le dio la impresión de que el libro hablaría de su vida.

·

·

Su senpai, Matsuoka-senpai, le dijo el año pasado que se especializara en distancias largas. En ese tiempo, aquella instrucción bien podía calificarse como un cumplido. Así lo recibió Nitori.

Su senpai era de dirigirle cumplidos ambiguos. Cumplidos que no querían serlo, que llevaban una instrucción adherida. Cosas como «No eres tan lento, tienes que pulir tu entrada al agua» o «Me agradas, pero ordena un poco el escritorio».

Lo de ordenar no era lo suyo. Con Matsuoka-senpai era fácil mantener cierto grado de orden, pero ahora que se había ido, la habitación volvía a ser un desastre. Disciplina, a Nitori, acababa de descubrir, le faltaba disciplina. Por eso es que no podía ser un buen nadador. Y por eso es que nunca podía terminar un libro.

Y a Mikoshiba le faltaba mucho más que disciplina. Si Nitori era desordenado, Mikoshiba era un tifón. Una bomba de tiempo que alteraba todos sus frágiles nervios.

—Nitori-senpai, Nitori-senpai —zumbó el chico-nutria esa mañana—. No deberías leer mientras caminas o vas a chocar, Nitori-senpai

—No debería leer mientras camino porque me puedo encontrar con gente desagradable —murmuró no tan bajo. Pero el Mikoshiba oía lo que quería oír. O sea que no oía.

—Nitori-senpai, Nitori-senpai ¿qué estás leyendo?

—Nada.

Cerró el libro, pero Mikoshiba fue más rápido y se hizo con él. Con sus manos grasosas y sudorosas, hojeó y manoseó sus páginas con descuido. Nitori quiso gritar horrorizado y arrebatarle lo que tampoco era suyo, sino que propiedad de la biblioteca de Samezuka. Y también, golpearle en la cabeza por bruto y por tratar así a un libro.

Sin embargo, no se atrevió. Y sus ojos volvieron a opacarse de odio.

—Oé Kenzaburo —leyó el otro—. Senpai está en literatura avanzada ¿a que sí? Eh, Nitori-senpai ¿se pueden traer chicas al dormitorio?

Entonces Nitori enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello.

—¿Eh? ¿Chicas? N-no, claro que no.

Esperaba que no hablase de Gou.

—Entonces no me esperes despierto, Nitori-senpai.

Mikoshiba le guiñó un ojo y se fue aleteando por los pasillos del colegio. A Nitori, la conexión con una libélula roja se le hizo más evidente. Mucho más que con la de un mamífero tan simpático.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y se decidió. Sí, decidió que las cosas no podían continuar así. Tenía que hacerse respetar. Observó la portada de su libro maltrecho, y se prometió que, al menos, se terminaría de leer el libro.

—_Dinos cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura_ —dijo en voz alta. Ojalá que el libro tuviese la respuesta.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas. Es mi primer fic de Free! Nitori mi favorito, creo que se merece una historia. No será muy amistoso pero no se me ocurre otro género para este fic. Tampoco será una historia muy larga. Los capítulos rondaran las 1000 palabras y eso. Si alguien leen, bien. Si no lo hacen, bueno, así es la vida. Y si alguien conoce una historia 100% nitori, eh, avísame._

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia._


	2. De los apodos

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 2  
**D**e los apodos

—¿Ai-chan?

Nitori se ruborizó y buscó la fuente del sonido. Solo existía una persona en el planeta que podría llamar a un Aiichirou de aquella forma. Y lo encontró en la puerta de un _Mister_ _Donut_. Nitori guardó su libro en la bandolera de lona.

—Ai-chan es lento fuera y dentro del agua —sonrió Nagisa.

Si lo hubiese dicho otra persona, como Mikoshiba, Yamazaki-senpai, o incluso Matsuoka-senpai, Nitori se habría sentido herido y agobiado, tal vez. Sin embargo, Nagisa era un muchacho que no hablaba con malas intenciones.

Le dio risa.

Nagisa se sintió satisfecho con su reacción, y continuó:

—Ai-chan no debería leer mientras camina porque sus reflejos se atrofian. Pero nos harías un favor si en la competencia de relevos decides nadar estilo pecho con un libro.

—Nagisa-kun, tengo que justamente terminar este libro para ser un mejor nadador.

Y para ser respetado por Mikoshiba, para mejorar su disciplina, y para que Matsuoka-senpai le prestara la atención que se es debida. Pero todo eso era un poco difícil de explicar. Y por supuesto, como no lo explicó, Nagisa se hizo con la idea equivocada.

—Ya hablas como Rei-chan. Rei-chan cree que todas las respuestas están en los libros, pero a veces, las respuestas están en una _donut_ de _Mister_ _Donut_ ¡Ai-chan, acompáñanos a desayunar las donuts de _Mister_ _Donut_!

—No, gracias, yo… de verdad tengo que terminar esto. Gracias —repitió.

Volvió a sacar la novela de la bandolera y siguió caminando, con el libro cubriéndole la vista.

De seguro Nagisa pensó que _Ai_-_chan_ era un muchacho extraño.

Nitori también pensaba que él era extraño.

Al parecer, no era muy común guardar registros de la pulga de agua, o conservar un trozo de cordón umbilical. Matsuoka-senpai se lo dijo un par de veces de un modo un tanto brusco. Mikoshiba por otra parte, aún no se pronunciaba al respecto sobre las excentricidades del muchacho. Y qué se iba a percatar, si Mikoshiba era todo un despistado.

Nagisa era un excelente nadador, optimista, y agradable también. Bajo, como Nitori, pero a diferencia de él, nunca se dejó intimidar por personas más altas. No, Nagisa subía a la plataforma y se acomodaba los lentes con la misma confianza que cualquier nadador.

Claro, cómo no iba a tener confianza. Nagisa era un excelente nadador.

Y tan excelente que igual por esa razón es que eran tanto o más excéntrico que Nitori, y llamaba a sus amigos y no tan amigos añadiéndole sufijos femeninos.

Sin ir más lejos, a Matsuoka-senpai, que era también senpai de Nagisa, le llamaba Rin-chan ¡Rin-chan! Qué envidia. Le gustaría tener esa confianza con Matsuoka-senpai y llamarle de aquella forma. O solo Rin.

Una vez lo intentó, esto fue lo que ocurrió:

—R-Rin… ¡Rin-chan-san-kun Matsuoka-senpai! —escupió.

Nunca más volvería a repetir semejante escena.

Menuda herejía al sistema de los sufijos.

El rostro de Matsuoka-senpai fue de odio venenoso y bochorno sudoroso. Le dedicó una mirada mortal de tres segundos, solo eso, y Nitori quiso morir en el acto. Pero luego de aquel día, aunque no sabía si realmente ese había sido el motivo o solo se trató de una coincidencia, Rin había empezado a llamarle Ai.

Así a secas.

Sonaba bien.

Mil veces mejor que Rin-chan-san-kun Matsuoka-senpai.

_Nitori-senpai_, sin embargo, sonaba mucho peor. Y Mikoshiba lo decía como treinta veces al día. No estaba de broma, en un folio en blanco que tenía, llevó el registro durante una semana, y treinta había sido el promedio diario. El miércoles, uno de tantos miércoles en que Gou visitaba a su hermano, Mikoshiba batió su record y llegó hasta los setenta y seis Nitori-senpai.

Qué día más largo fue aquel. Nitori quería pegarse un tiro en la cabeza.

Pero no lo hizo, tenía que terminar su libro.

Mientras volvía a empezar el párrafo que estaba leyendo por quinta vez, se preguntó si para Matsuoka-senpai era tan abrumador que él, Nitori, le llamase _Matsuoka_-_senpai_ tantas veces al día.

_Karma_, reflexionó Nitori. De seguro que lo que le pasaba con Mikoshiba era cosa del karma. Pero a Nitori no se le ocurría otro modo de dirigirse se Matsuoka-senpai, así que tendría que asumir que un mocoso le llamase a él Nitori-senpai.

Cerró la novela y la guardó en el bolso bandolera. Ya la terminaría en otro momento.

·

·

A Mikoshiba pocos le llamaban _la nutria_ en el Samezuka. Los del club de natación solían referirse a él como Mikoshiba 2, o Mikoshiba _junior_. Al muchacho aquello le desagradaba y lo volvían iracundo, pero nadie se tomaba muy en serio sus rabietas.

Nadie lo tomaba muy en serio a él en general.

A veces, Nitori también le llamaba así. A motivo de nada. Lo hacía cuando ya estaba exhausto y cansado. O mejor dicho, cuando estaba cansado de Mikoshiba y quería picarlo.

—¡Nitori-senpai! ¡Nitori-senpai! ¿No puedes apagar la luz? ¡Nitori-senpai! ¡Ya quiero dormir por favor! —todo esto lo decía chillando.

—Mikoshiba 2, no. Estoy leyendo —y esto otro, Nitori lo decía con su voz más inexpresiva.

Mikoshiba 2 resoplaba.

—Llevas más de una semana leyendo el mismo libro ¿no que lo tenías que tener leído para ayer?

—Listo, este es otro.

No era cierto, seguía con la misma novela, pero solo le faltaban así como diez páginas. Aún no sabía cómo sobrevivir a la locura y suponía que jamás lo haría. Tendría que aprender solo, a la fuerza, a menos que Mikoshiba decidiera cambiarse de escuela.

Pero mientras Gou siguiera visitando a su hermano, Mikoshiba no abandonaría el Samezuka.

¿Y si lo convencía para que se cambiara al Iwatobi? Eso era subestimarlo, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Cerró el libro y lo guardó bajo la almohada. Golpeó las tablas de arriba para llamar la atención de Mikoshiba.

—Eh, Miko…

Se tapó la boca de sopetón ¿le había dicho _Miko_?

Y _Miko_ asomó su cabeza hacia abajo.

—¡Nitori-senpai! Me encanta, me encanta como suena Miko. ¡Miko la nutria sacerdotisa de los templos shinto! Por favor, tienes que llamarme Miko hasta el fin de mis días. Oh Nitori-senpai, es porque lees mucho que se te ocurren esos apodos tan buenos ¿a que sí? Pero te faltaba ese impulso creativo. Ha sido llegar yo, y tu imaginación se ha disparado.

Nitori se mareó. El chico-nutria se emocionaba con mucha facilidad y padecía una verborrea peligrosa.

—Pero las Miko son mujeres —dijo por decir algo.

—Solo un hombre completamente seguro de su hombría no se siente menos hombre usando vestidos y maquillaje de niñas —aseguró con solemnidad.

Muy a su pesar, Nitori rio. Había sido divertido a su modo.

Alargó el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, tiró del cordel de la lámpara, y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Ya en la mañana terminaría el libro. O puede que, en diez minutos más, se escurriese hasta el baño y terminase con rapidez las diez páginas que le quedaban.

Por supuesto, lo último nunca ocurrió.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Esto... primero gracias por leer y comentar :D me gusta que hayan personas que quieras a Aiichirou *-* Normalmente no actualizo tan rápido, pero este capítulo lo tenía escrito cuando publiqué el 1ro, solo le faltaba un poco de reposo para corregir esas típicas pifias de los_ amateur _como moi_._ De todas formas, intentaré de sacar un capítulo por semana o algo así. Nos estamos leyendo, adieu !_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	3. De braza y literatura

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 3  
**D**e braza y literatura

—Ai —llamó Matsuoka-senpai.

Hace días que su senpai no se dirigía a Nitori a nivel personal. No por desavenencias, las cosas se dieron de ese modo. Ya no compartían habitación, y Nitori tuvo que hacer tripas corazón para soportar al imbécil de Mikoshiba tarde, mal, y nunca. Esto porque Mikoshiba decidió unilateralmente que él era la mejor compañía que podía tener _Nitori-senpai_.

Parecía que solo podía entablar una conversación con Matsuoka-senpai en la piscina. Ese era el tipo de relación que sostenían ahora. Más que de senpai-kohai, se trataba de capitán-subordinado. Mejor a que nada.

Pero en su rol de capitán, Matsuoka-senpai no se guardaba ninguna crítica.

Matsuoka se arrodilló junto a la piscina con el cronómetro en mano, y Nitori, que acababa de terminar los 200 metros braza, se quitó el gorro de goma de la cabeza e intentó recuperar la respiración. Estaba exhausto.

—Ai —repitió.

Nitori levantó la cabeza, su manzana traicionera se movió de arriba hacia abajo. Conocía muy bien esos ojos de disconformidad: una mirada intensa que Matsuoka-senpai solía reservar para Nanase-san, pero a Nitori jamás.

No supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

—Escucha… deberías pensar menos y sentir más. Fluye.

Y ahora su senpai hablaba como Nanase-san. Tenía que ser una broma ¿Qué fluyera? Aquello distaba de ser una instrucción técnica. Frente a una situación así, tan anormal y atípica, Nitori solo podía reaccionar de una manera:

—¡S-Sí! —la respuesta normal y típica en un Nitori Aiichirou.

—Quiero que veas unos videos.

A eso otro, solo podía seguirle la incertidumbre verdadera.

—¿Unos… videos?

Después de la cena, Matsuoka-senpai llegó con una videocasete y una grabadora noventera a la habitación de Nitori. O bien, la habitación de Nitori y _Miko Momo-kun_: el pandillero de Mikoshiba 2 se empeñó en borrar el «shiba» del letrero a la entrada del dormitorio y sobreescribir un absurdo.

Nitori sabía que aquello no duraría. Los profesores no consentirían aquel daño a la infraestructura. Pero eso es punto y aparte.

—Este es Nagisa —explicó Matsuoka a Nitori mientras instalaba el sistema de video—, le pedí a Gou que lo grabara. Me debe unos cuantos favores —sonrió.

Sus afilados dientes relucieron.

—¿Gou-san? ¿Alguien dijo Gou-san?

Por supuesto, Mikoshiba quien solo oía lo que quería oír, no tardó en aparecer. Revoloteaba por la habitación con escándalo, volvía a parecerse más a una libélula que a cualquier otro ser vivo.

—Ah Momo, eres tú —Matsuoka-senpai se sentó en la cama de Nitori y antes de ponerle _play_ al video, le explicó a _Momo_ (apodo que el muchacho se puso para ligar con Gou, hay que ser patético…) de qué se trataba todo. Terminó así—: Quiero que Ai compare lo que hace Nagisa y lo que hace él. Por qué no te nos unes, sabes de natación, nos vendría bien cualquier comentario.

Mikoshiba estalló en emoción.

Nitori se encogió de hombros. Llevaba una vida humillante. Que su senpai se preocupase por él estaba bien. Estaba muy bien. Pero eso de que su kohai (¡su kohai!) le diera recomendaciones técnicas... así nunca se haría respetar.

Y el video comenzó.

Con un montón de folios y su portaminas en mano, Nitori anotó todas aquellas cosas que describía Matsuoka-senpai acerca del estilo de Nagisa-kun. No se perdió ni un detalle. Tampoco pasó por alto aquella nostalgia con la que hablaba Matsuoka-senpai acerca del chico del Iwatobi. Pero a lo mejor, no anotó todo lo que dijo Mikoshiba.

El muchacho hablaba muy rápido, ni que Nitori supiese taquigrafía.

Además, Mikoshiba no debería estar ahí.

—¡Nitori! ¿Pero estás viendo el video? —gruñó Matsuoka-senpai.

El muchacho, avergonzado, dejó de anotar por un segundo y observó la grabación.

Sus ojos claros se abrieron mucho.

El estilo de Nagisa era OTRA COSA. Único. Excepcional. No emergía demasiado del agua, era del tipo de nadadores de braza más plano que ondulado. Se sumergía con rapidez, sus piernas se contraían, daba una patada vigorosa y certera, y sus brazos… imposible, parecían extenderse bajo el agua.

—Increíble —se le escapó a Nitori.

Quién nadara así.

—Y ahora es tú turno —sonrió Matsuoka-senpai cambiando la cinta.

Nitori gritó horrorizado ¿en qué momento le habían grabado?

·

·

Le dijo a Mikoshiba que ya lo alcanzaba en la piscina del Samezuka, que tenía primero que terminar unos trabajos pero que no tardaba. Lo cierto es que Nitori no llegó a la práctica de ese día.

_Dinos como sobrevivir a nuestra locura_. Aún le quedaban esas diez páginas. Diez jodidas páginas.

Esto es lo que harás, se dijo Nitori. Te sentarás en la silla del escritorio, abrirás el libro, leerás hasta el final, y lo comprenderás.

Sobrevivirás a la locura, Aiichirou.

Apiló los cuadernos y folios esparcidos en el escritorio, arrimó los demás accesorios contra la pared. Abrió el libro en la página que tenía marcada, se concentró en leer. O eso quiso él.

A lo lejos, sonaba el tic-tac de un reloj.

Las torres de folios se mecían amenazadoramente.

Y a ratos, se le venía a la cabeza las sorprendentes brazadas de Nagisa-kun.

Luego de ver el video, Nitori había llegado a la conclusión de que él no tenía madera de nadador ni de deportista en general. No importaba cuánto se esforzara ni cuánto lo deseara. Por mucho que madrugase y practicase horas extras, algo en él no funcionaba. Era momento de aterrizar en el mundo real: jamás podría nadar al lado de su senpai.

Sus habilidades eran otras.

Y la natación, una pérdida de tiempo. Como suena.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas con el bordillo de la camisa.

Su profesor de literatura le había dicho que escribía bien, y que sus análisis literarios eran muy buenos, pero que nunca abarcaban todo el sentido del libro y se quedaban en detalles. Lo que no estaba mal, pero tampoco bien.

Nitori sabía perfectamente cuál era su problema: nunca se había terminado ni un libro, y todos sus análisis los escribía a la rápida.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si enfocaba todas esas energías que destinaba a la natación en sus actividades curriculares. Así por probar.

Cambio de planes: leer completamente el libro que analizarían la próxima clase. Y no solo se leería el libro hasta su última página, también investigaría sobre la vida del autor, sobre el contexto histórico en que fue creada la historia, y luego levantaría el brazo y pronunciaría el mejor análisis que su profesor haya escuchado.

Una crítica sin pie a subjetividades. Y un escrito impecable.

Su flequillo se meció de un lado a otro y sus ojos, todavía con lágrimas, brillaron con un convencimiento que se asemejaba más a una súplica.

Dejó _Dinos como sobrevivir a nuestro locura_ sobre el escritorio y corrió hasta la biblioteca a por el libro de aquella semana. En lugar de pedirlo, decidió leerlo allí, en las típicas butacas rojas que los alumnos del Samezuka solían usar para dormir en los descansos entre clase y clase. Leyó hasta que se quedó sin ojos.

Memorizó la hoja en donde hubo quedado y volvió a la habitación en la punta de sus pies.

Al día siguiente tampoco fue a la práctica. Ni el siguiente a ese. Se valió de toda su habilidad para eludir a Mikoshiba, no quería dar explicaciones. A nadie en realidad.

Por primera vez, se sintió afortunado de no compartir habitación con Matsuoka-senpai.

Y el cuarto día, tal como lo tenía planeado, Nitori alzó la mano al aire y el profesor de literatura le dio la palabra.

—Nitori-kun ¿tienes un momento? —le preguntó el maestro al toque de la campana.

El maestro estaba impresionado. Que no se había esperado aquel enfoque de la obra tan inesperado, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así y blabla. Nitori, al parecer, gozaba de una habilidad poco natural para relacionar conceptos.

—Siempre creí que eras del tipo holgazán, pero cuando te esmeras... Eres excéntrico Nitori-kun ¿sabes? Eso a veces es bueno en ambientes más artísticos. Deberías explotarlo.

Nitori pensó que era lo mejor que le podían haber dicho

Entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan frustrado? Había sido muy fácil.

Se aferró al tirante de su bandolera de lona y abandonó el despacho de su profesor.

Su manzana volvió a moverse de arriba hacia abajo.

Apoyado en la pared contraria, Matsuoka-senpai le esperaba con su mirada más iracunda.

* * *

**Notas**

_Holas! Primero gracias por los reviews, especialmente a los anónimos porque no puedo enviarles un PM de agradecimiento. Los títulos, como pueden ver, no son mi fuerte. Si tienen críticas no se las guarden. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Y en otras notas, _Dinos como sobrevivir a la locura_ existe de verdad, no es invensión mía. No es necesario que lo lean, pero lo recomiendo: es un libro muy curioso. Adieu !_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	4. De cómo son las cosas

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 4  
**D**e cómo son las cosas

Matsuoka-senpai tiene dientes largos y agudos, como los de un tiburón. De mentón y pómulos afilados, de frente amplia que oculta bajo un peinado alborotado. Cuando nada estilo mariposa, y sus brazos y cabeza surgen del agua con arrebatadora fuerza, su parecido con un escualo se acentúa aún más. Mucho más.

A varios les intimidaba. Nitori el primero: sabía que las semejanzas no se detenían ahí. No se trataba solo de su humor de perros, o de su excelente olfato, que también. Se trataba de la mirada vil, asesina, pero sobre todo, del silencio de su piel.

En los días en que su senpai solo hablaba con Nitori, varias veces le tocó hacer frente a su mitad tiburón. Falló todas y desató su furia aún más. Nitori, por desgracia, tenía un efecto desquiciante: mientras mayor era su esfuerzo por agradar, peor le iba. Sacaba de sus cabales a Matsuoka-senpai.

Como la vez en que le dijo, estas son sus palabras exactas, «¡Increíble, senpai! ¡Eso es tener habilidad!», y terminó estampado contra la pared de los vestuarios. El secador de pelo de Nitori rebotó en las baldosas y se contorsionó como culebra sin dejar de zumbar. Los pies de Nitori colgaron a diez centímetros del suelo. El cuello de la camisa por el que le tenían agarrado se tensó con fuerza a su tráquea y se comenzó a asfixiar.

Así fue.

Esos días ya habían pasado, su senpai hubo cambiado. Bien. Pero a veces por las noches, Nitori despertaba ahogado y se tocaba el cuello desesperado. El tiburón lo perseguía en sus sueños, y Nitori, quien aún no sabía cómo sobrevivir a la locura, estaba seguro que también le acosaba la locura ajena.

—Nitori —llamó Matsuoka cuando Nitori dejó el despacho del profesor.

Los pasillos a esa hora estaban desiertos. Los alumnos del Samezuka hacían la fila para el almuerzo.

—M-Matsuoka-senpai —respondió. Optó por hacerse el desentendido, desvió la vista al suelo—: ¿Por qué no está en la cafetería?

Matsuoka-senpai guardó las manos en los bolsillos del _gakuran_ y pateó una basura del suelo. El tiburón comenzaba a perfilarse en sus ojos cada vez más oscuros.

—¿Tengo que decirlo? Te estás saltando los entrenamientos. Qué pasó con los relevos.

Relevos, relevos, relevos. Matsuoka-senpai y sus malditos relevos.

Nitori apretó sus puños. Empezaba a asfixiarlo un tiburón interno.

—Nada.

Se encaminó hacia la cafetería, pero su senpai le agarró del brazo y lo hizo girar con fuerza.

—¿Nada? ¡Y una mierda! ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? Momo dice que llegas muy tarde todas las noches y que en las mañanas bajas a desayunar antes que el muchacho despierte. Lo evitas a él, me evitas a mí… pensé que querías nadar a mi lado.

Y quería. Claro que quería. Pero no podía.

—Senpai yo no sirvo para la natación. Mikoshiba-kun no me respeta ni nadie en el club. Conozco mis tiempos, y aunque usted haya cambiado las reglas… —Nitori elevó la mirada y observó a su senpai—. Pero no puedo aceptarlo. También tengo orgullo, y aunque todos los profesores se han empeñado en decirme que soy mediocre en todo lo que hago, he descubierto que al menos sí poseo una habilidad. Mi excentricidad sirve después de todo, en literatura. Así son las cosas.

Nitori sostuvo la mirada y esperó el arrebato de su superior. Nunca imaginó que la respuesta que le dio le dolería tanto:

—Ya…

¿Eso era todo? ¿Su senpai le dejaría marcharse así como así del club de natación? Definitivamente así es como eran las cosas. No pudo reprimir las lágrimas, se las limpió con la manga del uniforme y dio media vuelta. Sus pies subieron uno tras otro los escalones de la escalera de acceso a los dormitorios, con rapidez.

·

·

—Nitori-senpai, Nitori-senpai ¿pero de verdad piensas abandonar el club? Nitori-senpai no te vayas, somos un equipo. Y yo que quería que nadásemos juntos en un relevo, Nitori-senpai.

Nitori siguió con su mirada fija en el libro que tenía que leer para la próxima semana. Sus ojos se posaron en la línea equivocada.

—Pero Nitori-senpai ¿no es más honorable esforzarte por ser el mejor en algo en lo que no eres tan bueno pero te apasiona, en lugar de destacar con facilidad en algo en que sí eres bueno pero no te gusta? Tus prioridades están mal ¡MAL!

Eso picó a Nitori.

—No me hables así, soy tu senpai. Me gusta leer, qué sabes tú.

Esta vez, Mikoshiba sintió el frío de la habitación colarse por los poros de su piel.

—Pero Nitori-senpai, siempre he admirado cómo te esfuerzas en todo lo que haces. Lo das todo de ti y eso se siente, y me causa envidia porque yo no tengo la perseverancia. Pero Nitori-senpai, el que no obtengas resultados físicos, no quiere decir que no obtengas ningún resultado.

Nitori cerró el libro y se sentó en su cama.

—¿De verdad lo piensas?

Mikoshiba se balanceó en la silla de su escritorio. Eso significaba «sí» en el idioma de los Miko Momo-kun.

Nitori dejó la habitación con el libro en mano.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas confusas, inconcretas, enredadas. Imposible de describir con palabras, todavía ¿y se suponía que era bueno en letras? Menuda incongruencia.

Con ese libro en mano, uno que no trataba de cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura, Nitori dobló por el recodo del pasillo, bajó las escaleras, y caminó sin un destino claro. Y por carecer de destino, el destino quiso que topase con la piscina techada.

Jaló la puerta corrediza.

Estaba templado adentro. Olía a cloro, a humedad. Inhaló profundo, era un olor familiar, le tranquilizó. Se quitó las zapatillas en la entrada, se arremangó los pantalones, y sentado en la orilla de la piscina, sumergió sus pies en el agua.

A su lado derecho, el libro.

Lo de la natación había comenzado en la primaria de un modo un tanto extraño. Por razones clínicas, quién lo diría. El médico dijo que Nitori no sería demasiado alto: mala suerte, tenía un foco irritativo en la zona del cerebro que dirige el crecimiento. No había mucho que hacer, más que aceptar.

—Podemos intentar con la hormona del crecimiento —sugirió el endocrinólogo—. Pero no será sencillo.

El tratamiento implicaba inyectarse todos los días por cuatro años a un costo altísimo. Tal vez, con algo de sacrificio, la madre lograría costearlo, pero eso implicaba que su hijo tendría que estudiar en un colegio público. No era una razón de peso, pero uno de los contras. El otro contra, más significativo, era que los resultados de la inyección no eran del todo confiables. Existía incertidumbre respecto a los efectos secundarios, había quienes incluso hablaban de cáncer.

Su madre no se iba a arriesgar a eso.

—También puede optar por el deporte —fue la recomendación de la homeópata a quien consultaron por una segunda opinión.

Nitori no tenía padre ni hermanos, ni tíos ni abuelos. Y su madre solo tenía a Nitori. Abrazó a su hijo y le dijo que podían intentar lo del deporte. Encontraría uno ideal para él, uno que le hiciera crecer.

—Dicen que la natación es el deporte que causa menos impacto en las articulaciones ¿Qué dices, Nitori Aiichirou?

Nitori Aiichirou asintió. Tenía diez años en ese entonces.

Su relación con el deporte siempre fue más medicinal que otra cosa. O eso suponía. De repente, en algún momento, eso se torció. Por ejemplo, cuando vio a Matsuoka-senpai nadar. Lo admiró por poseer tanto talento, y lo odió por desaprovecharlo en tonterías como los 100 metros libre.

Nitori quería un talento. Así es como realmente son las cosas.

Y ya lo había encontrado.

¿Entonces qué era lo que lo mantenía tan a disgusto? Tal vez, el que Matsuoka-senpai se negase a aconsejarlo. O que su kohai le hablase de cosas como el esfuerzo y la perseverancia. Pero el muchacho parecía preocupado. Preocupado de verdad.

Mikoshiba aún estaba despierto cuando Nitori llegó a la habitación. Cabeceaba sobre sus apuntes de historia, pero apenas la puerta se abrió, dio un brinco y una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo brilló en su rostro.

Aunque Nitori retrocedió un paso, ya era tarde.

—¡Nitori-senpai! ¡Nitori-senpai! Lo estuve pensando, es la idea más brillante ¡brillante de verdad! ¿No que las universidades siempre ofrecen becas deportivas? Pues ya está, si te quedas en el club y ganamos los relevos, podrás estudiar literatura en una buena universidad ¿eh? Súper fácil, te dije, lo pensé bien ¿a que sí?

Nitori sonrió.

Eso sonó a algo que él mismo hubiese dicho.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Gracias a quienes leen, siguen, y comentan esta historia. Solo quiero aclarar que eso del foco irritativo no es una invensión mía, aunque no podría explicar en qué consiste porque tampoco soy una entendida. Cosas, ya saben... Nos leemos, adieu!_

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	5. De la planificación

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 5  
**D**e la planificación

Nitori sabía que Matsuoka-senpai salía a trotar todas las mañanas antes del alba. Para Matsuoka-senpai, el físico era algo importante que cualquier deportista debía fortalecer y cultivar. Al igual que su hermana Gou, su senpai estaba obsesionado con los músculos, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría, y Nitori no se lo sacaría en cara.

Terminó de atar sus tenis y guardó el _iPod_ en el bolsillo del buzo.

—Ánimo Aiichirou.

Dejó el bolso en la taquilla del vestuario y se miró al espejo.

Si de físico se trataba, Nitori no podía ser más diferente a su senpai. No llegaba al metro setenta y pesaba, con mucha suerte, cincuenta kilos: su cuerpo seguía siendo el de un niño. Lo confirmaba esa cara redonda y la voz chillona. Nagisa-kun, aunque era más bajo que Nitori y tenía un rostro mil veces más infantil que el de Nitori, poseía más musculatura, más tonificada también. Maldición.

Se colocó los audífonos en cada oído, encendió el _iPod_, y salió a trotar.

Si quería ser un nadador de distancias largas, como había sugerido Matsuoka-senpai, y quería una beca deportiva para estudiar, como sugirió a su vez Mikoshiba 2, Nitori debía fortalecer la resistencia. Y por consiguiente, su estado físico.

La sola idea le aterraba, pero ese era el plan.

—¿AI?

La voz de Matsuoka resonó en las desiertas calles de la academia Samezuka. Nitori volteó la cabeza para asegurarse. Pese a que era una mañana brumosa, el cuerpo ancho de su senpai se recortaba con nitidez en la niebla. Nitori se quitó uno de los audífonos y disminuyó la velocidad.

Matsuoka-senpai le dio unas palmadas en la espalda cuando le alcanzó.

—Esto quiere decir que continúas ¿eh?

Sonrió, Nitori con él. Su senpai le hubo dado una palmada en la espalda, así fue. Apretó su trote y siguió con su propio programa de entrenamiento, pero ya cuando le sacaba treinta metros de ventaja, se giró y gritó:

—Nos vemos en el entrenamiento, no llegues tarde, Ai.

Nitori se ruborizó.

Fue el primero en llegar a la piscina ese día, y Mikoshiba 2 quien más se alegró al verlo allí de regreso. Saltó sobre el muchacho y Nitori casi pierde el equilibrio. Matsuoka-senpai se rio. Yamazaki-senpai se encogió de hombros y se tiró a la piscina.

Fue una práctica dura, Matsuoka-senpai parecía más entusiasta que nunca. Los brazos de Nitori terminaron agotadísimos, sus piernas más, pero su rostro parecía en paz.

O más a gusto, tal vez.

De camino al dormitorio, ya duchado y con su cabello seco, Matsuoka-senpai le arrojó una bebida isotónica y desapareció por uno de los corredores que iban a la entrada del instituto. Nitori miró sobre su hombro. Conocía el modo en que su senpai se relacionaba con la gente, y aunque podrían discutírselo, esa era una clara invitación a conversar.

Le siguió a través del túnel y hasta el patio delantero del Samezuka.

Tomaron asiento en la orilla de una jardinera roja. Nitori desenroscó la tapa de su botella.

Matsuoka-senpai se rascó el cuello.

—Lo importante es que hagas lo que realmente te gusta, Ai —hizo una pausa y desvió la mirada—. Entiendo por lo que estás pasando. A veces es bueno detenerse. Así es más fácil valorar lo que se ha ignorado.

Nitori observó a través de la boca de su bebida isotónica. El líquido era de color azul. Azul como sus ojos azules, esa fue la bebida que le regaló su senpai.

Recordó el «ya» tan escueto que le dio el otro día.

—Matsuoka-senpai…

—Ya va siendo hora que me digas Rin ¿no? Todo menos Rin-chan-san-kun, por favor. Nos dejarás en ridículo a ambos.

Así que lo recordaba. Se rieron un rato.

—Rin-senpai… —Probó a pronunciar. No dijo nada después de eso.

Una brisa meció el flequillo de Nitori. Los bajos de su pantalón ondearon.

Rin-senpai se levantó y apoyó una pierna en la jardinera. Aclaró su garganta.

—La verdad es que… Ai, me gusta nadar contigo. Pero no te puedo presionar. A veces es más fácil que te digan lo que hay que hacer, pero… —se quedó en silencio y observó el horizonte. Sus ojos le abandonaron por un momento. Cuando volvió, continuó así—: pero es más reconfortante cuando llegas por ti mismo a la respuesta. Y esas cosas siempre se aprenden del modo más rudo.

Nitori se sintió débil. No era bueno enfrentando desafíos.

Matsuoka-senpai le revolvió el peinado, solo eso. Cambió de tema:

—Y entonces literatura ¿eh? Pero si nunca has terminado un libro. Recuerdo que te tuve que contar el final de _Metamorfosis._

Nitori pensó que ese libro le encantaría a Mikoshiba 2, el amante de los bichejos.

—Ahora los estoy terminando. Me cuesta un poco porque me distraigo, y el escritorio sigue siendo un desastre, eso es algo que no he mejorado —reconoció con un sonrojo—. Pero no sé… a veces siento que el análisis literario no me gusta, y otras, que no quiero que me guste. Aunque parece que soy bueno —se rascó bajo el lunar y luego se volvió a su senpai con una sonrisa avergonzada—. Es un poco presumido de mi parte decirlo ¿no?

Matsuoka-senpai negó con la cabeza.

—No pienses tanto, Ai. Tienes que…

—Fluir. Sí, lo sé.

Solo que no estaba seguro en qué sentido iba la corriente.

·

·

Mikoshiba 2 no habló incoherencias cuando le dijo que podía intentar con la natación y la literatura al mismo tiempo. Ya iba en segundo de preparatoria, tenía que empezar a pensar en el futuro, el egreso estaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y las universidades no se pagan solas.

¿Problema? El tiempo para hacer ambas cosas.

Tendría que organizarse.

Los escritorios de Mikoshiba y Nitori estaban uno al lado del otro. Cualquiera pensaría que competían por quién lo tenía más desordenado. Hasta el momento iba ganando Mikoshiba, quien invadió su escritorio con soldaditos de juguetes.

—Es el único modo de entender esto de las guerras —fue su justificación (la justificación más inventada, según Nitori).

Aunque a Nitori no le molestaba cómo el caos y la entropía se manifestaban en la habitación, tenía que reconocer que le quitaba mucho tiempo. La gente suele decir que se entiende en su desorden, y tal vez sea cierto, pero Nitori siempre fue la excepción en todo. Eran tantos los folios que tenía, que se confundía con facilidad, y eso que había implementado un sistema de etiquetado en colores para diferenciarlos.

O a veces, solo pasaba que justo lo que necesitaba estaba en la mitad de una torre altísima de cuadernos y libros: obtener lo que necesitaba podía compararse a jugar Jenga. No era el juego favorito de Nitori. Al final del día, siempre terminaba sucumbiendo alguna que otra pila de papeles.

— Momo-kun, tenemos que cambiar ciertos hábitos —informó Nitori durante la cena.

—¿Te refieres al tema de la luz? Nitori-senpai, siempre te quedas leyendo hasta muy tarde ¡necesito dormir!

Ese chico tiene la habilidad de guiar la conversación a lo que más le interesa, pensó Nitori con fastidio.

—No. Me refiero al orden.

Y le explicó el motivo concreto.

Mikoshiba se sintió orgulloso.

—¡Claro que podrás hacer ambas cosas a la vez! ¡Y destacarás en todo! Mantendremos limpio, porque cuando me pongo, me pongo. ¡Y a la mierda la luz! Si hace falta, me mantendré en vela hasta las tres de la mañana. ¡Prepararé mucho café!

—Tampoco es como que no quiera que duermas.

—¡PREPARARÉ MUCHO CAFÉ! —insistió.

A veces Mikoshiba 2 le recordaba al Nitori de primero por todo ese entusiasmo que desplegaba y porque se preocupaba de la felicidad del otro más que en la suya propia. Otras veces, le recordaba a Mikoshiba-senpai, a Seijuuro, por la arrolladora energía llena de confianza imprudete que desprendía de sus ojos de gato.

—Ya lo verás Nitori-senpai, te convertirás en el próximo _Maikel_ _Felps_-_Shespier_ de Japón y el mundo, ya me preocuparé yo de ello. Ser o no ser nadador de trajes de baño llamativos, ese es el dilema.

Y por comentarios como ese, Nitori sabía que Mikoshiba 2 había uno solo. Porque nadie puede decir un comentario tan absurdo, exagerado, y mal pronunciado, y sentirse tan ancho. No.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Esto... primero gracias por los reviews, por seguir y leer esta historia. Por la confianza también, y por el amor que mandan jaja. Aprovecho de aclarar algo que me han preguntado en más de una ocasión: Rintori, lo que se dice Rintori... pues no. La historia va de complejos y defectos, no de romance. Así es. Pero pueden hacer como yo y leer entre líneas, claro. Adieu !_

**_J_**_apiera **C**larividencia_


	6. De los espirales

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 6  
**D**e los espirales

No sabía si él se había puesto más tolerante o Mikoshiba estaba midiéndose, pero lo cierto es que la convivencia comenzaba a ser más llevadera. El desorden, si bien persistía, no era el de antes (aunque Matsuoka-senpai no lo aprobaría), y lo del café Mikoshiba 2 no lo dijo en broma: en menos de una semana llegó una cafetera por encomienda.

Nitori, parpadeó varias veces. No se trataba de un sueño.

El problema fue que ninguno de los dos sabía hacerla funcionar. Mikoshiba botó las instrucciones y la garantía a la basura, en su esmero por mantener todo limpio. El único que entendía de cafeteras, resultó ser Yamazaki-senpai.

—Pero Rin ¿tú tampoco? —preguntó Yamazaki-senpai a Matsuoka-senpai con incredulidad cuando supo que él tampoco sabía hacer ni un simple _espresso_.

—En Australia esto del café no existe. Hay tantos bichos que siempre estás con tus cinco sentidos alerta. Los australianos evolucionaron para nunca sentir sueño.

Matsuoka-senpai observó a Nitori en busca de apoyo. Nitori le sonrió.

Yamazaki-senpai le entregó un café a Nitori, otro a Mikoshiba, y otro a Matsuoka-senpai. Se fue murmurando cosas como «un japonés que no entiende de tecnología no debería llamarse japonés», y «cómo se nota que esto no es Tokio». Matsuoka-senpai se encogió de hombros y luego salió a apaciguar el genio de Yamazaki-senpai.

Nitori tomó su taza con las dos manos y bebió un sorbo.

Matsuoka-senpai se preocupa mucho por fortalecer el compañerismo en el equipo, pensó Nitori. Sin dudas, su senpai hubo cambiado demasiado respecto al año anterior, pero era un cambio bueno, a diferencia del cambio de Nitori.

Con Mikoshiba volvieron a tomar asiento frente a sus respectivos escritorios y siguieron sus cronogramas de estudio. Nitori abrió sus apuntes de biología en la página que tenía marcada con una banderita de color azul. Leyó:

_Población: grupo de organismos de la misma especie que ocupan un espacio determinado en un tiempo determinado. Los cambios en el tamaño de una población (número de individuos) está dado por los movimientos migratorios, la natalidad, y la mortalidad…_

Nitori se rascó tras la oreja.

Pensó: ¿por qué siempre quiero ser como Matsuoka-senpai?

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se estaba distrayendo. Volvió a leer: _Población: grupo de organismos de la misma especie que ocupan un espacio determinado en un tiempo det…_

Pensó: tal vez por eso la literatura no me convence, porque no es algo que a Matsuoka-senpai le interese demasiado.

Cuando observó su cuaderno, los márgenes estaban llenos de espirales.

·

·

—Pero Gou-san dice que ella no come helados porque son pura grasa. Yo estoy seguro que hay unos helados de agua light de kiwi, de fresas, y de melón, y se lo digo, pero ella no los conoce. Y dice que odia el kiwi ¿quién puede odiar el kiwi?

Nitori dejó sus palillos suspendidos en el aire. El jengibre resbaló y cayó devuelta al plato. ¿En qué momento la conversación se desvió a lo que opinaba Gou de los helados?

—Si no le gusta el kiwi, entonces no le gusta. El de lychee es el mejor.

—¿Cierto que sí? Nitori-senpai, tú si me entiendes.

Nitori sonrió. El lychee también era el sabor favorito de Matsuoka-senpai. Antes, a Nitori el helado que más le gustaba era el típico, el de chocolate. Y lo acompañaba con salsa de chocolate y chips de chocolate. ¡Yumi!

Matsuoka-senpai estaba sentado a unas pocas mesas de distancia de Nitori y Mikoshiba, junto con Yamazaki-senpai y varios otros superiores del club de natación. El chico alto y rubio debía estar contando una anécdota bien curiosa, porque todos en la mesa se carcajeaban y le observaban con expectación.

En su mesa, Mikoshiba le observaba con mucha más expectación.

—De repente, invítala a tomar agua. Cerca de mi casa hay un bar de agua, y hacen cata de aguas. Es un poco siútico, pero no es caro, y siempre está lleno de chicas. Aoi suele ir con su novio.

Aoi era la madre de Aiichirou. Él se refería a su madre por el nombre.

Mikoshiba pidió más detalles sobre ese bar de agua.

·

·

Nitori se juntó con Nakagawa-kun a la salida de la clase de biología. Iban en el mismo salón así que, a excepción de las clases avanzadas, compartían las mismas asignaturas.

Si los profesores consideraban a Nitori mediocre, a Nakagawa lo consideraban un ser inferior, una pérdida de tiempo. Como suena. Nitori sabía que el problema de Nakagawa era la concentración, porque el muchacho era inteligente, pero le costaba enfocarla. En el Samezuka, los con déficit de atención las ven negras: los profesores solo se preocupan de aquellos alumnos que valen la pena: o sea aquellos a los que no hay que explicarle mucho las materias porque las comprenden enseguida.

—¿Escuchaste? Ahora en deportes vamos a empezar la unidad de _basketball_ —Nakagawa cruzó sus brazos tras la cabeza—. Espero que no sea muy difícil. Deportes es lo único que me sube el promedio.

Nitori arrugó el entrecejo.

Solo en deporte Nitori y Nakagawa habían logrado destacar algo. Al menos el profesor de gimnasia los tenía bien considerado porque gracias a la natación, poseían un buen estado físico. Ni a Nitori ni a Nakagawa el profesor les tenía que explicar demasiado para que entendieran cómo realizar un ejercicio.

Pero la idea de empezar con un deporte que jamás había practicado en la vida, al menos a Nitori, no le agradaba.

—Ojalá no estemos en desventaja —respondió Nitori—. Ese deporte lo suele jugar gente alta.

Se encaminaron al vestuario y se pusieron su uniforme de deporte.

Ya en el gimnasio, el profesor les tendió un balón a cada uno y comenzó a enseñar lo básico sobre el dribleo y las normas del _basketball_. Que no se puede botar con ambas manos; que es falta dar más de tres pasos sin botar el balón; que también es falta botar el balón, tomar el balón con ambas manos, y luego volver a botarlo.

Botar, botar, botar… parecía que sería la palabra del día.

Nitori observó el balón que tenía entre sus manos. Era gigantesco y pesado. Le dio miedo.

El profesor dispuso una línea de conos naranjos que había que sortear. Primero botando con la mano derecha, luego botando con la izquierda, y finalmente hacerlo de modo alternado. Eso, al parecer, era practicar la lateralidad. Dies minutos después, Nitori empezaba a odiar la lateralidad: se le escapaba el balón cada vez que debía recibirla con la zurda.

Nakagawa en cambio, adquirió destreza con rapidez. Mientras más mejoraba Nakagawa, más nenrvioso se ponía Nitori. Estaba seguro de que su balón se hacía más grande y más pesado conforme aumentaba el número de botes que daba.

—¡Nitori-kun! ¡Chico, no te distraigas, tú puedes!

Si el maestro le hubiese gritado otra cosa como «¿Y qué te pasó que lo estás haciendo tan mal?» posiblemente Nitori jamás hubiese recuperado la confianza. Pero en cambio, le gritó que él _podía_.

Porque Nitori, en teoría, era bueno en deportes.

Entonces empezó a hacerlo mejor. Claro que nunca como Nakagawa-kun.

—Esto del _basketball_ es divertido —comentó Nakagawa-kun— creo que me veré algunos partidos de la NBA para comprenderlo mejor.

Nitori le dijo que hiciera eso. Y que lo invitara cuando aquello ocurriera.

Nakagawa-kun le dijo que así sería.

Ya en la noche, con una taza de café preparada nuevamente por Yamazaki-senpai, y sus apuntes de biología abiertos todavía en la página de ecología de poblaciones, Nitori intentó poner en orden sus ideas.

¿De verdad no le gustaba literatura porque no era del interés de su senpai? Aunque no lo descartaba del todo, igual podía existir otro motivo.

Hasta hace poco, Nitori fue un puesto vacío para su profesor de literatura.

Después de proponerse destacar, el profesor siempre hacía participar a Nitori. Disfrutaba escuchándole, le invadía a preguntas complejas que Nitori no siempre comprendía, pero gracias a la contínua presión que ejercía el profesor, su capacidad de análisis comenzaba a afinarse. Por ende, cada vez le salía más natural comprender lo que leía. Y cada vez se tenía que esforzar menos para llegar a un buen resultado.

El modo en que había progresado seguía sorprendiendo a Nitori, a sus compañeros, y a su maestro. Pero especialmente a Nitori.

Le molestaba. El profesor había ayudado a Nitori porque consideraba que era fácil lograrlo.

Volvió la vista a sus apuntes. Todo espacio en blanco que hubo, ahora estaba cubierto de espirales.

Observó su portaminas con malos ojos, golpeó su rostro con ambas manos, y se concentró en leer. _Población: grupo de organismos de la misma especie que ocupan un espacio determinado en un…_

Lo cierto es que no avanzó demasiado en biología ese día.

* * *

**_Notas_**

_Holas! Gracias nuevamente por leer, comentar, y seguir la historia. Un disclaimer adicional: la definición de población que sale citada es de Krebs (2001). Nakagawa es el chico que iba a nadar espalda en el relevo del_ Splash Fest_ pero no pudo porque se sacó (según Ai) una nota innombrable en un examen. Asumí que él y Ai podrían ir en el mismo grado._

**_J_**_apiera **C**larividencia_


	7. De postergar

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 7  
**D**e postergar

Para ser alumnos de preparatoria que nunca antes habían jugado _basketball_, Nitori y Nakagawa lo hacían bastante bien. Nitori aún no perfeccionaba eso de la puntería, pero se le daban las bandejas, y su dribleo mejoró de manera considerable conforme se acumulaban las semanas. Nitori estaba realmente sorprendido.

—Pero Ai, claro que eres bueno en deportes: eres un nadador del Samezuka. No cualquiera entra al equipo, deberías saberlo —le dijo Matsuoka-senpai cuando se topó con Nitori de camino a la piscina—. Tienes buen estado físico y resistencia. Eres la primera persona que conozco que acepta más sus defectos que sus virtudes.

—¿Eh?

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía? —Matsuoka-senpai apoyó una mano en el hombro más alejado de Nitori—. Oye, eres bastante ingenuo. Claro, con esa cara —y rio de manera burlona.

—Rin-senpai, no me diga esas cosas.

Todo colorado, Nitori alejó el brazo de su senpai y luego se aferró al tirante de su bandolera de lona. Matsuoka-senpai se cruzó de brazos tras su cabeza y siguió riendo entre dientes.

—A propósito ¿cómo lo llevas en literatura? Sousuke dice que te vio el otro día tironeándote el cabello. Si necesitas faltar alguna vez a las prácticas porque se te acumula mucho trabajo, solo tienes que decirlo y ya.

Nitori, mucho más rojo si eso era posible, pensó que Yamazaki-senpai era una vieja chismosa.

Su profesor de literatura, que seguramente estaba desquiciado con la salud mental de sus alumnos, especialmente de la de Nitori Aiichirou, llegó con la peor de las propuestas: escribir un ensayo.

En teoría, escribir un ensayo era mucho más fácil que redactar un análisis literario, o tal vez no mucho más fácil, pero sí menos estresante, y también menos agotador. El profesor quería que sus alumnos se expresaran libremente sobre lo que les había producido la obra. Lo planteó de este modo:

—Olvídense de la construcción de los personajes, de la estructuración de la trama, y de la estética del libro. Hablemos de las impresiones y de los sentimientos. Qué cosas les evoca, qué recuerdos llegan a su mente ¿me entienden?

Ok, parecía un buen trato, salvo por esta cláusula adicional:

—Como siempre, evaluaré redacción, ortografía, estructura. Lo típico. Pero como es a todas luces una evaluación subjetiva, y para evitar las típicas quejas de favoritismo, se les asignará por sorteo la novela de la que escribirán el ensayo, y así me aseguro de que dos alumnos no escriban sobre la misma obra.

Sacó una urna negra llena de papelitos con el nombre de las lecturas del curso y la fue pasando entre sus alumnos.

Nitori, siendo diestro, introdujo la mano izquierda. A lo mejor ese fue el error.

—_Dinos cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura_ —leyó. Se le desvanecieron los colores del rostro.

El libro maldito que no había logrado terminar de leer.

Esa tarde volvió a la biblioteca y buscó un ejemplar de la estantería. Era un libro pequeño de portada color rojo y letras blancas. Delgado. Hojas ya amarillas por el paso del tiempo, que huelen a añejo y a café. Le produjo rechazo. Retrocedió un paso y chocó contra la estantería a su espalda.

—No, no, no. Esa no es la actitud, Nitori Aiichirou —se golpeó el rostro con ambas manos, fulminó al libro con la mirada, suspiró, y lo sacó de su sitio.

¿Cómo un libro iba a ganarle a él? Inaceptable.

Se arrellanó en uno de los sillones rojos de la biblioteca y buscó la página donde había quedado la última vez. Fijó sus ojos en una palabra en concreto y comenzó a leer.

Leyó como tres veces el mismo párrafo. No lograba entender nada.

—Bien, bien, bien. Empezaré del inicio —rezongó. A veces se daba instrucciones a sí mismo en voz baja.

Abrió el libro en su primera página. Leyó:

_Durante el invierno de 196…, un hombre anormalmente gordo estuvo a punto de caerse al estanque de agua sucia donde se bañaban los osos blancos. Aquello fue para él una experiencia tan dura, que casi se volvió loco._

Eso era lo máximo que él, Nitori Aiichirou, podía leer sin volverse loco a su vez. Fue entonces cuando se tironeó sus mechones grises.

Yamazaki-senpai, quien hojeaba una revista de natación en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, fue el único testigo de algo tan trivial y poco interesante.

—Eh, no hagas eso —le dijo.

Yamazaki-senpai era un tipo serio.

Cuando Matsuoka-senpai escuchó toda la historia de labios de su kohai, se detuvo en la entrada de la piscina y se rascó el mentón. Estaba meditando qué comentar.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo ese libro?

Nitori fue incapaz de darle una respuesta satisfactoria.

·

·

Cuando llegó a la habitación 210, Nitori supo que habrían problemas, y si de verdad le interesaba avanzar en la lectura, se fuese con su libro a otra parte.

Era ya la tercera vez que reemplazaban el cartel inventado «Miko Momo-kun» por el correcto «Mikoshiba». Si lo conocía bien (cosa de la que no se sentía particularmente orgulloso pero pasaba), el chico armaría un escándalo, si es que no lo había montado ya.

Nitori acercó su oreja a la puerta. Parecía que no había nadie allí adentro, tal vez se había entretenido cotilleando con sus compañeros de salón y la furia se esparcería por la noche. Ok, que sea lo que sea, pero Nitori no tenía ganas de irse a leer a la biblioteca otra vez.

Giró el pomo.

Allí no había nadie. La habitación estaba impecable, iluminada, y ventilada. Bien. Dejó sobre el escritorio de Mikoshiba los soldaditos de juguetes que estaban esparcidos en la silla de Nitori, y tomó asiento frente a su propio escritorio. Colgó el bolso bandolera en el respaldo de la silla, sacó el libro y lo abrió en su primera página.

Dejó el móvil bajo la lamparilla de la mesa, se rascó tras la oreja y pegó la espalda al respaldo.

¿Qué más?

Ah sí, nadie puede leer sin un vaso de agua. Los vasos de agua son importantes al momento de leer, todo el mundo lo sabe. Se levantó de la silla. Guardaba un vaso de plástico color verde en la estantería donde tenían la cafetera. Lo tomó y se fue con él a la cafetería. Allí habían unos bidones de agua a disposición de los alumnos.

Cuando volvió, Mikoshiba aún no llegaba a la habitación. ¿Dónde se había metido ese muchacho? Bueno, mejor así porque Momo-kun siempre le distraía. Volvió a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio y dejó el vaso de agua junto a su móvil.

¿Por qué le diría _vaso de agua_? Era un vaso _con _agua, no _de _agua.

Observó la hora en el móvil. Oh, un mensaje. No se puede ignorar ese tipo de cosas, lo abrió.

_Eh Nitori-kun, con Uozumi-kun vamos a jugar un partido de _basket_ ¿te nos unes? También estará Iwashimizu-kun ¡es hora de vengarte de él! - Nakagawa_

Iwashimizu-kun era el chico al que eligieron para representar al Samezuka en el _medley _combinado. La parte de «venganza» estaba fuera de lugar, Nakagawa-kun siempre hablaba burradas. Iwashimizu-kun era un gran nadador y punto, no había nada que un Nitori pudiese hacer al respecto.

Aunque el otro día Uozumi-kun había dejado entrever que Iwashimizu-kun era pésimo en cualquier deporte que involucrara balones ¿qué tan cierto sería?

Matsuoka-senpai dijo que él, Nitori, aceptaba más sus defectos que sus virtudes pero ¿qué virtud iba a aceptar si no había ninguna? Por muy nadador del Samezuka que fuese, ni siquiera era capaz de clasificar a las regionales. Y lo más triste, es que había mejorado considerablemente respecto a años anteriores. En las competencias no siempre se premia el esfuerzo. Solo se premian los tiempos, así era.

Observó su libro.

De repente igual podía poner a prueba sus habilidades en _basketball_ frente a sus otros compañeros de segundo. Con media hora tenía suficiente, y ya después leería. O de repente se quedaba jugando hasta la hora de la cena ¿Quién sabe?

En teoría, Nitori poseía una virtud. Pero el muchacho no deseaba poner a prueba, al menos no de momento, qué tan buenas eran esas habilidades para leer y escribir que se suponía que tenía.

Dinos cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura, especialmente a la mía, por favor, pensó antes de dejar su habitación y correr hasta las canchas.

* * *

**_Notas_**

_Holas! Ok me demoré más en publicar, sorry. En una nota personal, amé el cap 7 de Free!-2 *-* aaagh Nitori eres tan sincero, te amo. En otras notas ¿por qué_ basketball?_ Porque después de la natación, es el deporte que más me gusta (vamos Timberwolves!). Aclarando conceptos, **driblar** es la acción de botar el balón. Los jugadores bajos tienden a tener un mejor dribleo, por eso a Nitori se le da bien._

_Me preguntaron en un review qué era **Lychee.** Es una fruta tropical procedente de china y muy consumida en países asiáticos. En japón la cultivan en las regiones del sur._

_Por último, gracias a quienes siguen, leen, y comentan. A lo mejor esta vez no respondí todos los reviews registrados que me dejaron. Sorry por ello :/ bueno... que estén súper, adieu!_

**_J_**_apiera **C**larividencia_


	8. De ayudar y admirar

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 8  
**D**e ayudar y admirar

—¿Cómo? ¿Otra vez está con su libro de sobrevivir a la locura? Nitori-senpai, cómo se nota que le gusta ese libro ¿de qué va?

Nitori bajó lentamente el libro de la altura de su rostro y observó los ojos de gatos de su kohai.

—Odio este libro —murmuró.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que era cierto.

—Pero… pero creí que le gustaba leer.

—Claro que sí me gusta leer, pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo que lea sea de mi agrado.

Nitori se aclaró la garganta. A veces hacía ese gesto cuando se las daba de _senpai_.

—Escucha esto: _El hombre creía firmemente que su madre estaba, con el anticuado auricular descolgado, al otro lado del hilo, a más de mil kilómetros de distancia. Incluso estaba convencido, de una manera muy poco científica, de que por ser medianoche, una hora en que tenía pocos usuarios la línea telefónica, podía oír la respiración de la persona que guardaba silencio al otro extremo del hilo; y como se trataba de la respiración de su madre, sintió una especie de opresión en el pecho._

Cerró el libro y observó a Mikoshiba con interés. Mikoshiba parpadeó perplejo.

—No entiendo —dijo al fin—. ¿Cuál es su punto?

—Que no hay punto. Tengo que escribir un ensayo de una obra a la cual, no le he encontrado el punto y nunca lo haré. Estoy bloqueado. Maldición.

Nitori se extendió a lo largo de todo el escritorio. Mikoshiba se paró al lado de Nitori y le miró muy serio.

—Entonces acepto el desafío.

—¿Eh? —Nitori parpadeó perplejo.

—Que lo acepto, acepto el desafío. Me leeré el libro y le diré el punto de todo. Encontraré todos los puntos. Haré un tejido de tantos puntos que encontraré. Tejeré una bufanda para la linda de Gou-san ¡Y PREPARARÉ MUCHO CAFÉ!

Y dicho aquello último, Mikoshiba extrajo de los bolsillos de su sudadera deportiva una hoja arrugada y manoseada que estrechó contra la mesa con ímpetu.

Nitori le arrebató la hoja y la ojeó rápidamente. Eran instrucciones paso a paso de cómo usar la dichosa cafetera.

—Yamazaki-senpai se cree el muy serio, pero en el fondo siempre quiere ayudar —explico Mikoshiba con el pecho inflado—. No me costó demasiado conseguir que me escribiera las instrucciones. Pero tiene una letra horrible.

Nitori pensó que _horrible_ era justamente la palabra que describía la caligrafía de Yamazaki-senpai. Sin embargo, esa palabra no describía a Sousuke para nada. Aunque Mikoshiba tenía razón y el muchacho era muy serio, tanto que llegaba a dar miedo de solo mirar, Yamazaki-senpai se preocupaba por otras personas, como de los Nitori Aiichirou que son un fiasco de nadador. Y sorprendentemente, los volvía buenos nadadores. Como suena.

Ocurrió, no sabía cómo, que Yamazaki-senpai se enteró del entrenamiento secreto de Nitori en la piscina. En lugar de delatarlo, o solo mofarse (que era lo que Nitori habría esperado de un chico de la capital), Yamazaki lo había ayudado. Y aunque no podía asegurarlo, tal vez él era quien le dejaba las barras de cereal energéticas y las botellas de agua carbonatada junto a su bandolera de lona, en los vestuarios.

Sin poder evitarlo, Nitori sonrió.

Mikoshiba, quien hacía funcionar la cafetera, sonrió con él. Y pronto, la habitación 210 se llenó de curiosos, de interesados, y de procrastinadores, quienes llegaron atraídos por el olor a café. Hasta Matsuoka-senpai llegó con su taza color marrón, y Yamazaki-senpai para ver qué tan bien lo hacía el Mikoshiba 2.

—Nada mal —dijo Yamazaki-senpai. No hizo más comentarios al respecto.

—Pero no anden trasnochando —amenazó a su vez Matsuoka-senpai—, que mañana volveremos a medir los tiempos de nado ¿Qué te parece, Ai?

Nitori se volvió rojo. Fue incapaz de responder.

·

·

Exhaló hondo, había llegado la hora.

Sabía que había muncha gente detrás de él. Los kohai hablaban y especulaban. Apostaban por lo bajo, metían ruido, lo sabía. Y sin embargo, Nitori no oía nada.

Se acomodó los _googles_ y flectó las rodillas. Los dedos de sus pies se aferraron al borde externo del poyete; la superficie del agua parecía un espejo; los brazos esperaban la señal.

Sonó un silbato.

Como un acto reflejo, sus brazos se sacudieron, y todo su cuerpo se desequilibró hacia adelante. Extendió los brazos, las piernas se impulsaron lo más lejos de la plataforma, y por un momento, un breve instante, Nitori voló por los aires.

El estilo pecho es el más lento de los cuatro estilos competitivos. Y sin embargo, Nitori nunca se había sentido tan ligero, tan rápido. El agua se escurría con suavidad por su piel y le producía un suave cosquilleo. La distancia con Iwashimizu-kun iba en aumento. La pared estaba cada vez más cerca. Sus manos chocaron contra el borde de la piscina y su cabeza emergió del agua sin poder creerlo. Las gotas escurrieron por su rostro y se colaron por su boca.

El cronómetro no engañaba: había logrado un record.

Así fue.

—Y este chico ¿Nakano-senpai? ese imbécil del club de yudo, dijo «obvio que Aiichirou estaba dopado» entonces ¡PUM! Naka-senpai y Uocchi-senpai le dieron dos codazos que le quitaron la respiración. Y luego ¡KUAAAGH! Iwa-senpai le dio un golpe samurái en la cabeza ¡Iwa-senpai! Nitori-senpai, ahora todos te respetan.

Mikoshiba no había dejado de hablar sobre el triunfo de Nitori. Y Nitori se sentía avergonzado, pero qué le iba a hacer. Matsuoka-senpai tenía razón, era momento de aceptar sus virtudes.

Mikoshiba estuvo hablando como una hora, hasta que Nitori le recordó que cortaban el agua caliente a las nueve. Mikoshiba, a quien casi siempre se le pasaba la hora de la ducha, agarró sus cosas y se fue corriendo a los baños sembrando destrucción a su lado. Nitori aprovechó que se sentía de buen humor y se dispuso a ordenar un poco la habitación.

Tan animado se sentía, que hasta le dieron ganas de ordenarle la cama a Mikoshiba. O extendérsela, si igual el muchacho pelirrojo nunca fue muy exigente en cuanto al modo correcto de ordenar una habitación.

Entonces descubrió, entre medio de las sábanas, un ejemplar de _Dinos cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura_ con anotaciones en papeles de colores pegadas entre las hojas, y un marcador de nutria entre sus páginas.

—Momo-kun —soltó Nitori tomando el libro entre sus manos.

Sus ojos se enmudecieron.

Nitori-kun admiraba a Matsuoka-senpai por muchos motivos. El primero eran las habilidades extraordinarias que poseía en cuanto a natación se refería. Su técnica era perfecta, y su velocidad insuperable. Desprendía tanta pasión que contagiaba, y Nitori nunca antes había experimentado algo así. Cuando se dio cuenta que era un muchacho atormentado, lo admiró mucho más porque se dio cuenta que era humano. Y ahora que era capitán, lo admiraba el triple porque Matsuoka-senpai demostró ser una persona de confianza, y esta la traspasaba a todo el equipo.

Pero Momo-kun admiraba a Nitori-senpai por motivos que Nitori era incapaz de dilucidar.

La gente a su alrededor trataba de ayudarlo. Yamazaki-senpai, Matsuoka-senpai, Momo-kun. Incluso el inepto de Nakagawa-kun le estuvo explicando la técnica para lanzar el balón de _basketball_ desde la línea de tiro libre.

¿Acaso tan mal estuve que todos se preocupan por mí? se cuestionó Nitori.

Cuando Mikoshiba llegó a la habitación, con su cabello encrespado y húmedo, nunca se había encontrado con todo tan ordenado.

—¡Increíble! —dijo y comenzó a aletear por la habitación como una libélula roja.

—Increíble —repitió Nitori para sí.

Había llegado el momento de hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Bueno... intento escribir esta historia en paralelo a la serie, a lo mejor ya se habían dado cuenta, pero lo aclaro por si acaso. Y si alguien no sabía, el **poyete** es esta banqueta de salida o plataforma que hay a la orilla de cada carril. Nunca me salió del todo bien la entrada al agua (mis rodillas se flectaban), pero me gustaba la sensación adrenalínica que producía aferrar los dedos de los pies en el borde del poyete. Cosas..._

_Gracias por seguir, leer, y comentar. Nos leemos (ya quedan pocos capítulos)_

**_J_**_apiera **C**larividencia_


	9. De cómo sobrevivir a la locura

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**C**apítulo 9  
**D**e cómo sobrevivir a la locura

Cuando saqué por primera vez un ejemplar de _Dinos cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura_, pensé había encontrado la solución a todos mis problemas. Esa primera vez, el libro me pareció ligero al tacto. Desprendía el típico olor a imprenta que se adhería a los pulgares; y la letra, a simple vista, me pareció agradable. Con esas pocas y superficiales observaciones, me autoconvencí de que acababa de encontrar la guía para sobrevivir a mi propia locura interna.

En ese entonces, tenía que lidiar con un compañero de habitación que no le llegaba ni a las calcetas desteñidas de mi anterior compañero, Matsuoka-senpai. Y también tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que yo era un senpai, y esos zapatos me quedaban grandes. Nitori-senpai no era como Matsuoka-senpai.

No podía ser un ejemplo para nadie, mucho menos una figura respetada. Mis defectos ocultaban cualquier relicto de virtud, y la cara de primaria no ayudaba demasiado. _Dinos cómo sobrevivir_. Allí estaba la clave. Necesitaba que alguien me dijese cómo hacer las cosas bien.

Pero me encontré con la historia de un hombre gordo, de su hijo gordo, y su madre como una botija. Me habría esperado muchas historias, excepto aquella. Pasé y pasé sus hojas con desgana. Reflexiones fatuas que se asemejaban a monólogos, esa fue mi primera impresión. Dejó de parecerme ligero al tacto, y mis pulgares olían a vinagre cada vez que debía abrirlo para continuar la lectura. Lo juzgué duramente y lo odié como pocas veces había odiado algo en la vida. Lo odié porque no hablaba de mí.

Y nunca hablaría de mí.

Si lo pienso, y lo he pensado mucho, no me ha sucedido nada digno de ser narrado. Entonces, frente a tal perspectiva, es absurdo creer que exista una historia trate de mí. Ni siquiera mi locura es digna de contar, es una locura común y ordinaria, de estas que se superan en dos o tres sesiones en el sicólogo. Y sin embargo…

¡Hola!

Mi nombre es Nitori Aiichirou y voy en segundo de preparatoria.

Me gustan los pastelitos de mochi, el helado de lychee, las aves, y los gatos.

Mi profesor de literatura avanzada dice que escribo de un modo que le sorprende. Que no solo se trata de que escriba bien, lo que es bastante cierto, sino que en mis análisis literarios el profesor siempre descubre algo nuevo. Así es. Al parecer gozo de una habilidad extraña para relacionar temas que a la vista no parecen relacionados, y leer ideas distintas es una de las cosas que más placer le produce a mi maestro.

Él utiliza la palabra excéntrico para describirme a mí y mi estilo. Tal vez el lunar y el cabello entrecano hayan influido en su percepción de mí, a mí me gusta pensar que es así. Lo que solo yo sé y no le he dicho a nadie es que esta supuesta virtud es en realidad una ventaja artificial, porque la verdadera verdad, es esta:

Mis compañeros de literatura avanzada están todos cortados por la misma tijera.

Lo explicaré:

De manos crespas y ojos oblicuos, son gente que disfrutan de leer y hablar de películas añejas. Pedantes todos, odiosos, tediosos, siempre citando a Chejov o Kerouac, o enumerando los títulos de todas las obras que han leído. Así son ellos.

Alguna vez me preguntaron si tenía algún autor favorito.

—Kasza Keiko —respondí sin dudar.

Se desternillaron de risa. Kasza-san es una escritora e ilustradora de cuentos infantiles.

—Ah Nito-kun, qué gracioso eres. Ya, en serio, dinos quién te gusta más.

Nunca respondí. Es posible que me haya encogido de hombros y ya.

No encajo en círculos pretenciosos. Mis compañeros no me caen mal, pero poco me importan sus intelectuales temas de conversación. No en muchos años más, pertenecerán al grupo de gente que habla de vinos, quesos, y que asisten a remates de pinturas. Pero el ser cultos es su gran maldición.

Entre ellos no hay diferencias destacables. No importa lo originales que traten de ser, siempre parecerá forzado. Y allí estoy yo con mi metro sesenta y algo. Es fácil destacar cuando se es lo único distinto dentro de un grupo homogéneo.

Esto hace que me cuestione ¿realmente soy bueno?

Se me da bien escribir porque siempre lo he estado haciendo. Papá murió cuando yo aún tenía meses y Aoi tuvo que asumir el liderazgo de la empresa. Me crie entre reuniones de trabajo, y ayudando a redactar algunos memorándum. Leo y escribo desde los tres años. No sé de arte, ni de música clásica, ni nada demasiado culto. Sé de deportes porque la homeópata me recomendó ejercitar los músculos y así ganar un par de centímetros. Pero también sé de tratados de comercio, y de las relaciones con Corea: he aprendido por osmosis los temas que no deberían competerle a un niño.

Cuando se realizan análisis y comparaciones, siempre se recurre a lo que ya se sabe, es inevitable. Los amantes de la literatura, siempre compararán en base a otros autores. Es lo que hacen mis compañeros, y mi profesor también. Yo a veces lo hago, pero mi conocimiento desborda en otras áreas. Deporte, mangas, animales, medicina naturalista, y comercio internacional. Hablo del helado de lychee, de las libélulas rojas, y los bares de agua. Y como escribo bien, todo parece original.

Siempre había soñado con destacar en algo. Cualquier cosa. Así como Matsuoka-senpai, quien era el mejor nadador gracias a su propio esfuerzo. No tener una cualidad me hacía sentir a disgusto, estaba cansado de ser alguien del montón. Pero no puedo sentirme a gusto con este falso don. Si papá no hubiese muerto, habría vivido una infancia normal, y a lo mejor, hasta me hubiesen inyectado con la hormona del crecimiento en vez de inscribirme en un club de natación. Entonces esta ventaja no habría existido.

¿Es ético sentirse orgulloso de lo que provoca la muerte de un padre? Aquel pensamiento me comenzó a volver mucho más loco.

En _Dinos como sobrevivir a nuestra locura_, el hombre gordo se hubo atado a la locura de su madre y de su hijo. Pero esas ataduras eran invención suya, y cuando logró desatarse, entró en contacto con su propia locura interna. Y lo aceptó.

Yo estoy atado a mí mismo. Eso pensé mucho tiempo. Atado a mis defectos y la mediocridad.

Pero ya lo sabías ¿no? Nitori Aiichirou, lee con atención: no te amarres a locuras ficticias. Libérate y acepta tu propia locura interna. No pienses en tu padre o en tu estatura porque aquello no puedes cambiarlo. Deja de cuestionarte lo inevitable, y en vez de imitar a otros, o en vez de limitarte con absurdos, recuerda cómo era ser tú mismo.

Yo, Nitori Aiichirou, también tengo virtudes. No te subestimes, no.

·

·

Nitori dejó el portaminas sobre la mesa, limpió la hoja de los restos de goma, y leyó su ensayo. Dobló la hoja por la mitad y la guardó dentro de un sobre.

Ese no fue el ensayo que le entregó al profesor. Primero porque no podía considerarse un ensayo como tal. Escribió otro, con ayuda de Mikoshiba 2. El muchacho se había esmerado en ayudar a su senpai, y Nitori no quiso decirle que no. Es bueno hacer sentir útil a otras personas. Eso sí, se tuvo que valer de toda su creatividad para unir las ideas dispersas de su kohai, pero lo logró. Entonces Nitori comprendió y aceptó que sí tenía un talento después de todo.

Un talento auténtico. Raro por donde se mide, pero un talento al fin y al cabo ¿y qué si haya sido fruto de una infancia marcada por la muerte de un padre o por la falta de hormona del crecimiento? Debería sentirse agradecido de haber sacado algo bueno dentro de lo malo, y no desgraciado por pensar que no debería merecerlo.

Selló el sobre. Escribió en él «para sobrevivir a la locura», y lo guardó entre sus muchos folios.

—Por si se me olvida —se dijo.

* * *

_**Notas**_

_Holas! Bueno, es evidente que esta historia está llegando a su fin. Este capítulo es un poco distinto a los anteriores porque está redactado casi en su totalidad en primera persona. No es el narrador que más me acomoda, pero así tenía que ser. Nitori ha aceptado sus complejos, diría yo, que se ha liberado de ellos. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos._

_**J**apiera **C**larividencia_


	10. Epílogo

.

**Sin embargo, Nitori**

_**Disclaimer**: personajes no son míos._  
_**Advertencia**: Spoiler 2da temporada. Referencias a FrFr!_

* * *

**E**pílogo

Nitori apartó la mirada de la enciclopedia biológica. En la biblioteca solo estaban él y Matsuoka-senpai, sentados frente a frente. El bolígrafo de su senpai había dejado de rasgar el papel hace bastante rato y Nitori sabía muy bien a quién miraba. A él. Sentía ojos ajenas clavados en su nuca hace bastante tiempo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Matsuoka-senpai abrió mucho los ojos, como saliendo de un trance. Nitori sabía que existían dos cosas que Matsuoka-senpai odiaba no controlar: sus lágrimas, y los bochornos. Aquella vez no se trataba de las lágrimas, pero sus mejillas se encendieron y adquirieron el color de su cabello. Desvió la mirada y respondió con un hilo de voz:

—Nada —una mentira.

—Rin-senpai, no es momento de estar distrayéndose. Los exámenes parciales son dentro de poco tiempo.

Era invierno. La temporada de nevazón todavía no empezaba, pero las mañanas amanecían escarchadas y el viento silbaba por los resquicios que se formaban entre las viejas tejas del Samezuka. La biblioteca, que era un sitio cálido, iluminado, y aislado del ruido de los pasillos, era el lugar ideal para estudiar, solo que los domingos la mayoría volvía a sus casas a visitar a sus familias.

Y allí estaban ellos dos: personas con familia escasa y muy ocupada.

Rin volvió la vista a sus apuntes y buscó el párrafo donde se había quedado. Y apenas encontró el punto, su mente recordó por qué se había distraído la primera vez.

Hace mucho tiempo que Rin y Ai no estudiaban en la misma habitación. Meses diría. Rin era más de leer tendido en su cama, y Aiichirou era de estudiar rodeado de todos sus folios más una taza de café, por lo tanto, tanto Rin como Ai estudiaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero aquel día, casualmente, ambos habían necesitado material de la biblioteca.

Por las obligaciones que tenía que atender Rin ya no compartía con Ai el mismo tiempo de antes. Pero ahora que lo tenía cerca, Rin empezaba a darse cuenta del cambio que se había gestado en su kohai.

Aiichirou seguía fallando en matemáticas y en biología, y a veces Iwashimizu volvía a ganarle en la piscina. Discutía con Momotarou a ratos, y en más de una ocasión lo vio volar por los pasillos junto con Nakagawa porque, otra vez, llegaban tarde para la clase de historia. Pero la actitud era distinta: ya no parecía acomplejado de que las cosas no salieran como a él le gustarían, no.

Tampoco parecía que le molestase destacar en literatura avanzada. Se enteró en la formación del lunes que el profesor de literatura había alentado al muchacho a participar en un concurso de cuentos, y el chico ganó el segundo lugar de su categoría. La editorial que organizó el evento lanzaría un libro con una serie de cuentos dentro de los cuales se encontraba el de Aiichirou, y Rin ya había reservado un ejemplar por internet. Como suena.

Cada vez que se cruzaba con Ai, ya fuese en los vestuarios, o en el comedor, lo encontraba con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de verdad. Entonces Rin sonreía con él. No era necesario más.

Suspiró. Sus ojos volvieron a reparar en Ai.

—¿Sabes que extrañaré? —le preguntó Rin a Aiichirou.

Aiichirou dejó el portaminas a un lado y se rascó tras la oreja. La graduación estaba cada día más cerca.

—Por favor senpai, no hable como si se fuera a morir.

—¡Nitori baka! Esto es algo serio. Ya, olvídalo…

Aiichirou se balanceó en la silla con aire divertido.

—Lo siento, lo siento ¿Sabe qué extrañaré cuando usted se gradúe? Sus dientes de tiburón. Es algo que no se ve mucho por aquí.

—Eso, tú sigue… —Bufó Rin fastidiado. Adiós con el momento emotivo.

Aiichirou se rascó el lunar y luego se abrazó.

—También extrañaré cuando le gritaba a Momo que se callase. Era chistoso. Cuando usted saca a relucir su capacidad pulmonar... uf, da miedo. ¡Y las isotónicas gratis! También las extrañaré, mucho... gracias por eso. Antes era más de comprarme las de color rojo, pero usted siempre me regalaba de las azules, que al final se convirtieron en mis favoritas. Gracias otra vez. Y también gracias por el agua carbonatada y las barras energéticas que me dejaba cuando entrenaba a escondidas.

Rin abrió sus ojos con asombro y su mandíbula se cayó un poco.

Aiichirou le sostuvo la mirada, ahora un poco más serio.

—Fue usted ¿cierto? Gracias, gracias de verdad. Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba enterado de mis entrenamientos secretos?

—N-no lo creí necesario.

—También es verdad. Tenía razón cuando dijo que lo mejor era que encontrase la solución a mis problemas por mi propia cuenta, porque ahora estoy más seguro de mí mismo al tomar decisiones. Por un momento, creí que me volvería loco. Entonces, me di cuenta que estaba preocupando a otros, y eso no era justo, debía hacer algo. Pero aunque lo resolví por mi propia cuenta, me dio gusto saber que me apoyaba, Rin-senpai. A lo mejor ya no nos vemos tanto, pero es usted un buen amigo. Gracias.

—Llevas demasiados «gracias».

Una nube se desplazó a causa del viento en aquel momento, y por el tragaluz se coló un rayo solar que iluminó por algunos segundos el cabello cenizo de Aiichirou.

—Supongo que parte de crecer y madurar implica pasar por algún tipo de crisis. ¿Cómo se encuentra Sousuke-senpai?

—Viajó a Tokio esta mañana. Un familiar le consiguió hora con un buen traumatólogo, y es probable que lo operen. Eso no significa que pueda volver a nadar pero... Él estará bien también. Ya lo conoces, es un idiota, y los idiotas siempre están bien.

Nitori pensó que la sicología de Rin-senpai era un tanto extraña.

—Me siento un poco avergonzado. Con Momo-kun nos burlábamos de su horrible caligrafía. Ahora entiendo tantas cosas…

—Si sirve de consuelo, con Sousuke todavía nos reímos de cuando Momo te sorprendió con esa rana gigante que se encontró. Menuda cara pusiste.

—Bicho asqueroso… —Aiichirou movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. A veces tengo pesadillas con eso.

—No te creo.

—Mejor —guardaron silencio. Entonces Aiichirou volvió a rascarse bajo el lunar y prosiguió—. Nos vamos a extrañar ambos ¿no? Cuando usted se gradúe, lloraré mucho más que para la ceremonia del capitán Mikoshiba, y sí que lloré esa vez ¿recuerda todo lo que lloré? Nakagawa-kun dice que pude haber llenado fácilmente un balde con mocos.

Rin levantó la mirada y observó a través del tragaluz.

El mejor Nitori, era aquel que ni siquiera se avergonzaba por cosas como _llorar en público _o llenar _baldes de mocos_. El Nitori honesto, seguro de sí mismo, y orgulloso de todas sus características, sean defectos o sean virtudes, tampoco era necesario etiquetarlas.

Por muy mal que se presentase la vida en su conjunto, Nitori era capaz de luchar contra la frustración y ver el mundo con otros ojos, del mismo modo en que el _Sin Embargo_ es capaz de revertir el sentido de una oración.

—Sin embargo… Sin embargo, Nitori ¿no? —dijo Rin en voz alta.

Aiichirou, en medio de la biblioteca vacía, se carcajeó con ganas. Así fue.

* * *

_**Nota final**_

_Final con tintes rintori como debía ser jaja. Nada, agradezco a todos quienes me acompañaron durante el transcurso de este fic. A Nitori le guardo un cariño especial porque me recuerda a una versión de mí, cuando nadaba y era pésima en ello. Ahora creo que le guardo mucho más cariño._

_En otra nota... sé que el título de este fic es un poco extraño. Quería terminar el fic así, mencionando esa frase al final, como un mini tributo a "Dinos cómo sobrevivir a nuestra locura", donde en su último párrafo se hace mención al título. Era un capricho que tenía, y escribo para atenderlos._

_Gracias por todos los follow, favs, y los reviews que me dejaron.__ De repente igual nos volvemos a leer por allí. Margaritas cuando quieran. **Japi**._


End file.
